Various support or retention means are known (for example of comb, fork, gripper or clip form) for applying decorations to the hair of the head or for forming special hair-styles. These known support means are however ineffective if the hair is of short length, and in any event can only be applied to determined areas of hair (in particular to the hair of the head) and to hair tufts of a certain volume.
These known support means are also rather voluminous and cumbersome.